User blog:L1242092/My Lunar Deck
I started playing Blox Cards probably about a month ago. I transitioned from the starter deck into a Lunar deck because I was always strapped on actions and felt Lebron + actions was a good way to get resources. I switched in cards that created actions for some clunky and slow cards, then discovered that a red version of Lebron existed, and together with not having anything to do with the random red actions I was getting, I started splashing red. Here's the decklist I've got that I've been using to get from level ~15 to level 28. 'MINIONS:' *Lebron (4/4) *wer8888 (4/4) *Kalman Sinister (2/4) *Olafisawesome100 (1/4) *Mad Scientist (1/4) *Script Robber (1/4) *xXVitalityVoidXx (1/4) *MICHIKUSCHI (3/3) *Glaciem Mage (1/3) *Deep Sea Diver (2/2) *Erik.Cassel (1/1) *Tomspick (4/4) *Paraselene Sage (2/3) *LordVasco (1/3) *Tone (1/1) *TheSteelEagle (1/1) 'ACTIONS:' *Stud (3/3) *SnyFort (1/4) *Thunder Bolt (1/1) *Pumpkin Bomb (2/4) *Forbidden Power (2/2) *Luck o' the Lobsters (1/1) Basic core of the deck are the action generators (wer8888, MICHIKUSCHI, Mad Scientist, Script Robber, Erik.Cassel, Paraselene Sage, Tone, TheSteelEagle) and the action beneficiaries (Lebron, Tomspick, Deep Sea Diver, xXVitalityVoidXx, LordVasco). Kalman Sinisters give me some extra edge against spam decks. Sylrath provides some minor card draw and board presence, though easily dispatched by anyone with some direct damage. The rest of the deck is one-offs from my starter deck days that I haven't felt comfortable cutting. Olaf helps me take down a big target or win on board. SnyFort is a fighter that doubles as an action to help proc some effects. Glaciem Mage helps lock down something that can't be addressed immediately. Even Mad Scientist, Script Robber, xXVitalityVoidXx, and LordVasco can be seen as one-offs to fill out the deck that provide variety in effect, but more importantly in cost. The issue I'm having with this deck right now is a bad time of getting off the ground. A lot of my minions don't challenge the board very well on their own, and if they don't stick around, I don't get the value of the effects they have, putting me very far behind. Once I added two board wipes to my deck, it became a strategy to let my opponent whittle me down while building up white resources to field a comeback from low health, but even that doesn't always work. Plus, when I'm not in dire straits, the board wipes just end up being dead cards in the hand. I can cut them for an icon sometimes, but I always have to be wary that I won't get it back if I end up getting into a pinch. I'd often rather let myself fall into a hole and play the board wipe than discard it for a single icon in hopes I can use it to win the board right away. I'm wondering if there's any suggestions out there for what to cut to improve my chances in the early game. I feel like I've played this deck long enough to learn the game and am ready to branch out to something else. I'm currently ripping yellow and white packs to try to find something interesting to make, but I'll take recommendations. Something else that involves a lot of card draw or creation might be nice. 'CHANGES:' (6/22/2017) *+2 Pumpkin Bomb *-2 Sylrath Sylrath's previous change to offer card draw on death rather than play slowed the deck down a bit. To begin with, Sylrath was filler to get to other cards faster, which it did not accomplish so well anymore. With the buff to Pumpkin Bomb to draw a card, replacement was obvious. Pumpkin Bomb contests the board better against aggressive effect decks that could otherwise destroy or neutralize Sylrath before it does damage. It also serves as another red card to make it easier to cast things like Tone or Forbidden Power and doesn't compete for precious white icons needed to get everything else out. Category:Blog posts